Talk:Medical Ninjutsu
Poison Mist What about Shizune's Poison Mist and Kabuto' Dead Soul Technique? On the Poison Mist article it's said: "As this technique combines ninjutsu, chemistry, and medical knowledge, using it requires fine chakra control and advanced ability in medical ninjutsu. ". The Dead Soul Technique is just a guess. Gotta say this page looks really good. (talk) 12:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Medical knowledge not medical ninjutsu. I always think that refers to Shizune explicitly since Ibuse is an animal. I personally would be against classifying it as medical ninjutsu, it's in the same boat as Chakra Enhanced Strength. With Kabuto's technique, there's a lot of medical ninjutsu-related things involved in preparation of the corpse etc but it's really just ninjutsu involved in the technique itself.--Cerez365™ 12:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I guess you're right about that, hey could you change the Medical-nin page please? Whenever I type in, Medical ninjutsu it takes me to the Medical-nin page unless I write the N of Medical N'injutsu in big words. Can you do something about that? (talk) 12:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, done :) Now check [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!]] 12:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks (talk) 12:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Links Should there really be links on this page? They weren't on the other jutsu type pages. (talk) 12:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Bump (talk) 13:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :First, there's no need to "bump" a discussion in such a short interval. Second, I see no problem putting links like the one in this article. Omnibender - Talk - 14:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Image. Maybe we should put a new image in? That one is small, compared to the rest of the images we use in and around the wiki. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :That image is standard size :s--Cerez365™ 13:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Small? you mean, in this image the mystical palm cannot be distinctly seen?? well, I uploaded an image long ago, of Ino using Mystical Palm, but it wasn't used anywhere, how to find it? o.O --[[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 14:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::This isn't an article about the Mystical Palm Technique, it has its own already. It's simply supposed to show to use of Medical Ninjutsu and as far as I can see, that's what that green stuff is doing.--Cerez365™ 14:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not to bring up a dead conversation (which is what I'm doing anyway) but if you click on the image it gets bigger. The reason it's so small is because it's thumbnail-size. Joshbl56 14:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Really Josh? Thanks for that, I didn't know you could do that.. It's like I wasn't around when they brought that feature in...*cough*. What I mean is, the other images are larger, such as character pictures on their pages. I just don't see why I should have to click an image to see it. Usually I can just see it, not have to do something else to get a better look at it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 03:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I still don't understand. The image is normal sized thumbnail for me, just like all the other pages...--Cerez365™ 12:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Listing issues I've noticed when I go to the nothing shows up. It just says "There are no results for this report.". I'm not sure if this is a page issue or just my computer, but could someone shed some light on the problem(if any). Skarrj (talk) 17:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Age old bug only Wikia's developer team can fix on their end. Omnibender - Talk - 02:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Why don't you guys bother them about this, its been happening for a year atleast. Time for it to end already. (talk) 06:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it's been a year just yet. Bothering them, from what I understand is somewhat akin to beating a dead horse...--Cerez365™ 06:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Edit Shouldn't we change the article in order to show recent info? The trvia should be changed since the Power of Hundred Technique (Urna Technique) is atleast a more effective than the Creation Rebirth Technique since Tsunade didn't boast about being able to break Medical nin rules when she used the Creation Rebirth technique while she boasted about the Urna Technique in front of Madara. The most celebrated medical ninja can be anyone, shouldn't it be mentioned about Hashraima? (talk) 06:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :The info about Creation Rebirth is from the databook. Those were also two different settings. Tsunade had no need to boast to Orochimaru about the technique (knowing a jutsu Oro didn't was enough) and the fact that she was a powerful shinobi/med-nin was never contested by Oro, just Madara. Not too sure why Hashirama would be mentioned here, as again, it was just in reference to Tsunade — the forming or not forming of hand seals is irrelevant to medical ninjutsu. The info is better suited where it is currently on the Medical-nin page.--Cerez365™ 11:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu = Yang Release We've been given confirmation from databook 4. Now it doesn't necessarily state it but it gave some sort of evidence that points to this direction. Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Rin have Yang Release. Tsunade has Yin but that's non-canon. Sakura and Ino have Yin too but the only comparable nature they all have is Yang. So it is my theory and a highly acceptable one that Medical Ninjutsu equals Yang Release. Lets discuss. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:11, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :i agree with this. Munchvtec (talk) 19:15, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with this.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu using Yang Release During Naruto and Kakashi's discussion about nature transformation, Naruto asked what the Multi-Size Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu fall under. Yamato said to save the talk about Yin and Yang for later, meaning they fall under one or the other which the fourth databook confirmed for 3 outta the 4 that Naruto mentioned. And out of all the known Medical-nin given chakra nature's in the fourth databook, Tsunade, Kabuto, Sakura, Rin, Hashirama and Ino all have Yang Release which basically shouts out that Medical Ninjutsu uses Yang Release. It's not a solid confirmation but anyone have thoughts about listing medical techniques as using Yang Release? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:05, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Yin Healing Wound Destruction = Yin Release (only Anime)Cell Activation Technique = Yin Release Creation Rebirth= Yang release Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique= Yang Release Regeneration Ability = Yang Release Mystical Palm Technique = Yang Release Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing = Yang Release Heal Bite=Yang Release. --Sharingan91 (talk) 08:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) medical ninjutsu - chakra transfer According to The Last novel, subject is being healed by a medical ninja transferring his or her chakra into the subject's body, meaning all medical ninja can transfer chakra.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:24, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :I think this would require a bit of elaboration before being incorporated in any article. It's very clear that medical ninjutsu expends chakra during the healing process, but with chakra transfer techniques, I think it's implied that the transferred chakra is added to another's chakra pool. For medical ninjutsu, I'd say the chakra gets used up by the healing process. Omnibender - Talk - 17:02, November 23, 2016 (UTC) ::'Medical ninjutsu heals the patient by pouring the user’s chakra into the patient, enhancing their ability to recover. In other words, the consumption of the user’s chakra intensified according to the intensity of the patient’s condition' EDIT: that's directly from the novel, not to mention there were already signs in the manga that that's how it works.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:02, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::The thing is, "chakra is transferred to another person" is technically speaking a definition for a multitude of other jutsu. Gentle Fist technically fits that, Chidori and Rasengan technically fit that, and so on. As I mentioned above, I think that proper chakra transfer jutsu would imply the transferred chakra is added to the chakra pool of the person the jutsu is used on. For medical ninjutsu, the chakra is used up in the healing process. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Considering in that context, most of Naruto's chakra was extracted by Toneri and he was near-death, it sounds like Sakura's chakra was added to Naruto's pool to prevent him from dying. He had no physical wounds to heal, his chakra was close to zero. Yet that was used to explain medical ninjutsu in general, implying that's how the healing is done in the first place, user's chakra gets added to the pool of the healed one.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:51, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::And if just "add to the chakra pool of another" counts as medical ninjutsu, a bunch of non-medical ninjutsu would suddenly be considered medical ninjutsu as well. You might as well categorise medical ninjutsu as "uses chakra". I'm not saying medical ninjutsu can't involve chakra transfer for examples such as that, but saying all medical ninjutsu simply adds to the chakra pool of the one being healed would be wrong, as chakra is spent, and has to be spent in a precise manner, hence all the good chakra control necessary to use medical ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 18:47, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It most likely isn't just any chakra but Yang Release chakra that also heals the body. Good examples when the same thing was suggested in the manga is Onoki being low on chakra, then asking Tsunade to heal him and him afterwards having extra chakra to fire a powered up dust release. Also Body Pathway Derangement. There surely is more cases when medical ninjutsu was associated with chakra transfer in the manga and the novel just blatantly stated that that's how medical ninjutsu works, medic pouring his/her chakra into subject.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:11, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Chakra transfer also doesn't quite cover stuff like Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Hundred. Actually any sort of self-healing. Say one uses Mystical Palm Technique on oneself. You're using your own chakra to heal yourself, but chakra is definitely being spent, not really being added back to your own chakra pool, and you're healing. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Shrug, okay. Just wanted to bring attention to that mention in the last novel and that medical ninja have been shown transferring chakra quite few times as part of their healing.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 01:43, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Sasuke Shinden also mentions it - "Sakura yelled, while sending chakra into Ino and Aoba’s bodies with her medical ninjutsu." --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:30, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Well I know it's strongly suggested, even in manga, hence I mentioned it, but I don't know how to argue against Omni's point of self-healing. Well, sure, it could work, but indeed strange for someone to be releasing chakra and then sending it back to their body.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 02:09, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Tsunade using mystical palm to kill I don't see why it would be assumed that what tsunade was going to use to kill orochimaru was not mystical palm, rather some unknown jutsu. it would have to be mystical palm because not only is it shown blue here, but her mystical palm is shown blue when she is trying to heal dan. I think we should re-add that tsunade can kill people with mystical palm. Kingomanoki (talk) 01:00, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :Even pretending that's what she was doing, why were you trying to add that to this article? That would be something to include on the Mystical Palm page, not this one. ''~SnapperT '' 04:40, July 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I was just re-adding it since it was originally on here. And you said pretending that's what she was doing? i'm confused, what else could she possibly be doing? Kingomanoki (talk) 04:45, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Full disclosure: I don't actually care what she was doing in that scene, so I won't be responding after this. If you want to debate anything that I say you are welcome to do so, and I hope someone else will be interested enough to respond. :::Here are some counter-interpretations: :::#It wasn't Mystical Palm. It just looked like it. :::#It was Mystical Palm, but she was going to use it for some other non-healing purpose. The Mystical Palm articles mentions it being used to knock people out, so maybe she was going to do that. She wanted to kill Orochimaru, but didn't want to chase him around town to do it. :::#It was Mystical Palm, and she was going to use it to heal him because she wanted it to be a fair fight. Reasons of honor or the fact that they've known each other for so long. :::You might try to argue that 2 and 3 aren't possible because Kabuto senses her killing intent right then. But killing intent doesn't necessarily mean that someone is trying to kill at that exact moment in time; when Sasuke and Sakura sense Orochimaru's killing intent in the Forest of Death, it isn't until a few moments later that he makes any attack against them. Therefore, the "intent" part of the term seems key - to think about something, to want to do something. :::But my original point was that if it was Mystical Palm, and if she was trying to kill with it, this was not the correct article to add it to. If you ever want to try and add the information again, try a different page. ''~SnapperT '' 05:38, July 30, 2018 (UTC)